Shaman (Mega Walls)
The Shaman class is a good all-round class, with good defensive and offensive points. His ability is devastating while in close areas, but useless in large, open areas. The Shaman is a difficult class to master, but once fully mastered, it can become a very strong class in the battlefield. It is also very balanced, because it has a diamond sword, but no damage enhancing abilities, and diamond boots, 2 health potions and guardian wolves to defend the Shaman. Shaman This class is a hero class and costs 10,000 coins to unlock. its just good to use but only for killfarm. Perks - Tornado (ability) : this tornado is extremely dangerous in closed areas, such as holes. The downside to this is that the tornado tends to remove blocks from the hole/closed area, thus giving the enemy an opportunity to escape the tornado or to defeat the shaman. Another downside to this ability is the poor energy generation, which is 8 energy per hit. Missing the ability would give you a disadvantage against very offensive or defensive classes, such as golem or herobrine, so use it wisely. - Heroism (skill) : this skill is a very good offensive factor, and can be used to strafe and/or to combine it with your ability to make the enemy run away. Another nice thing is that the debuff on the enemy is hardly noticeable, so he can overestimate his chances in a fight and choose not to flee while at low health, so you can easily finish him with your ability. - Wolf Pack (skill) : the wolves are very good in defending the Shaman and in distracting the enemy. Lots of beginning enemies will hit the wolf and not you, because they think that the wolf is dangerous, or more dangerous than the Shaman. This is not true, because attacking the wolf will let the Shaman to regen his health or to land some crits. You can have multiple wolves active at the same time. - Spirit Gathering (talent) : the talent is not very useful during the entire game, because a player doesn't need much wood and coal. Another downside is that the talent does not speed up the entire mining process. Upgrades Tornado Summon a 3x3 Destructive Tornado Destroying all Blocks in its path and Dealing X damage to players Tornado I: 6.0 Damage Tornado II: 6.5 Damage Tornado III: 7.0 Damage Tornado IV: 7.5 Damage Tornado V: 8.0 Damage Tornado VI: 8.5 Damage Tornado VII: 9.0 Damage Tornado VIII: 9.5 Damage Tornado IX: 10.0 Damage Note: You gain 8 EPH ' '''The tornado does not penetrate armor ' '''Shaman Ability Heroism When Hitting a Player you have a 17% Chance to give that player Weakness and you gain speed for X seconds Heroism I: 2.0 Seconds Heroism II: 2.5 Seconds Heroism III: 3.0 Seconds Heroism IV: 3.5 Seconds Heroism V: 4.0 Seconds Heroism VI: 4.5 Seconds Heroism VII: 5.0 Seconds Heroism VIII: 5.5 Seconds Heroism IX: 6.0 Seconds Note: Works on Bow hits Note: Gives Weakness 2 and Speed 2 Wolf Pack When Hit By a player you have a 10% chance to summon a wolf that will protect you for X seconds Wolf Pack I: 5.0 Seconds Wolf Pack II: 5.625 Seconds Wolf Pack III: 6.25 Seconds Wolf Pack IV: 6.875 Seconds Wolf Pack V: 7.5 Seconds Wolf Pack VI: 8.125 Seconds Wolf Pack VII: 8.75 Seconds Wolf Pack VIII: 9.375 Seconds Wolf Pack IX: 10.0 Seconds Note: Works when hit by bows Kit Upgrade Kit Upgrade: Iron Sword Unbreaking II + 2 Steak Kit Upgrade II: Iron Sword Unbreaking II + 2 Steak + Health Potion Kit Upgrade III: Iron Sword Unbreaking II + 2 Steak + Health Potions + Speed Potions Kit Upgrade IV: Iron Sword Unbreaking II + Diamond Boots Feather Falling I + 2 Steak + Health Potions + Speed Potions Kit Upgrade V: Iron Sword Unbreaking II + Diamond Boots Feather Falling I + 2 Steak + Health Potion + 2 Speed Potions Kit Upgrade VI: Iron Sword Unbreaking II + Diamond Boots Feather Falling II + 2 Steak + Health Potions + 2 Speed Potions Kit Upgrade VII: Diamond Sword Unbreaking II + Diamond Booties Feather Falling II + 2 Steak + 1 Health + 2 Speed Potions Kit Upgrade VIII: Diamond Sword Unbreaking III + Diamond Booties Feather Falling II and Protection I + 3 Steak + 2 Health and 2 Speed Potions Kit Upgrade IX: Diamond Sword Unbreaking III + Diamond Booties Feather Falling II and Protection II + 3 Steak + 2 Health and 2 Speed Potions Note: You cannot remove kit items from inventory, and when you die they don't drop on the ground Spirit Gathering 'When mining Iron Ore you have a X% chance to Get 1 Wood log or 1 coa'l Spirit Gathering I: 10.0% Chance Spirit Gathering II: 12.5% Chance Spirit Gathering III: 15.0% Chance Spirit Gathering IV: 17.5% Chance Spirit Gathering V: 20.0% Chance Spirit Gathering VI: 22.5% Chance Spirit Gathering VII: 25.0% Chance Spirit Gathering VIII: 27.5% Chance Spirit Gathering IX: 30.0% Chance Tips and Tricks The Shaman is a good class to have in hole combats, its ability to give weakness to victims and its tornado means that it can 1v1 almost all classes in holes, with the exception of Pigmen and sometimes Zombies. When fighting in open areas, do not use your tornado unless cornered, as you only generate 8 EPH and most people tend to avoid the tornado. The Shaman's Wolf Pack and Deception abilities make it a very good class for both offence and defense, it is a very well rounded class in general, and you should get this class if you do not have alot of experience with Heroes. However, a shaman can be overwhelmed by almost any class that is fully utilized, and has a generally mediocre performance in open combat, so you should not get this class unless you're just a casual player. Category:Mega Walls classes